lovesick_yandere_simulatorfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Épouse du PDG/Mère de Megami Saikou
Ce personnage au nom inconnu est l'épouse du PDG de la Saikou Corp et la mère de Megami Saikou et Kencho Saikou. Description (traduction à venir) There are few people whose lifelong ambition is to change the course of human history, and there are even fewer people who are actually capable of accomplishing such a lofty goal. The founder of the Saikou Corporation was one such person. In the 74 years since it was first established, the Saikou Corporation has had an undeniable impact on the everyday lives of millions of people. There is not a single industry that has not been revolutionized by one of Saikou Corp's innovations, nor is there a single household that does not possess at least one Saikou Corp invention. There was no name that dominated the second half of the 1900s more than "Saikou", and there is no one alive who would deny that Saikou Corp is the most successful conglomerate in human history. A significant portion of Saikou Corp's success can be attributed to its founder's extremely strict hiring policies; he insisted on employing none other than the brightest minds in the world, even for the most menial positions in his company. In fact, he refused to hire a secretary for nearly a decade, because there was no one who could meet his astronomically high standards: an IQ above 140, multiple doctorates from a prestigious university, and prior experience as the CEO of a successful company. In addition to these criteria, he also insisted that his secretary was exceptionally attractive. "Excellence" was never enough for him; only "Perfection" would suffice, and so he refused to be represented by someone whose appearance could be described as anything less than ideal beauty. At the end of a decade-long search, he finally found someone who met his criteria and desired the position. The founder of Saikou Corp took great care of his public image, as any damage to his reputation would directly impact the success of his company. He firmly believed that his social standing would be affected by the woman he chose to marry, and so he was determined to accept nothing less than the perfect woman for his wife. He refused to marry for many years, finding no woman to be worthy of him, until he eventually released that his secretary was the only woman who could meet his criteria. Even though his secretary was outwardly perfect, he would not even consider proposing marriage to her until he had confirmed that she was not carrying any invisible flaws that were going to manifest in the future. He went as far as to analyze her DNA and study her family's medical history to confirm that she was not likely to be in possession of any hereditary diseases that she could pass to her future children. He only made the decision to propose to her after confirming that she was as genetically "perfect" as possible. Perhaps one of the wisest decisions that the founder ever made was to hide the majority of his personal beliefs and political stances from the public; most people would have been shocked or even outraged at some of his most conservative opinions. He was firmly convinced that the human race should proactively improve the quality of its population by excluding certain "inferior" genetic groups, and promoting other "superior" genetic groups...but he knew that advocating for eugenics would annihilate his public image, so he kept this belief, along with many others, a closely-guarded secret. After going through a great effort to ensure that his offspring were as genetically "perfect" as possible, he was determined to prevent his children from ruining the gene pool that he had carefully cultivated. To this end, he insisted on selecting the woman that his son would marry. The process was identical to the one that he used to choose his original secretary, except now he was also carefully screening applicants for hereditary diseases, "undesirable" genes, and so on. The number of women who wished to marry into the Saikou family was very high, but the number of valid candidates was extremely low. Eventually, however, he did find a woman who fulfilled his extremely specific criteria. Before he would allow this woman to become a part of the Saikou bloodline, he insisted on hiring her as his secretary, so that he could judge her competence firsthand. After he was firmly convinced that this woman was worthy of bearing his grandchildren, he allowed - or, rather, commanded - his son to marry her. This woman, once an extremely ambitious and driven entrepreneur, was the CEO of the only company that stood a chance of competing against Saikou Corp. However, after it became clear that her business would never be unable to outperform the invincible corporation, she made the decision to liquidate her company and find a different way to "defeat" Saikou Corp. In her mind, becoming a permanent part of the Saikou family's legacy was the closest she would ever get to "winning" against them, so she eagerly seized the opportunity to enter into an arranged marriage with the founder's son. By her logic, this made her "victorious" in her competition with Saikou Corp, and she relishes her status as the family's matriarch. Aside from the fact that she has given birth to two healthy children and that she is always seen decorating her husband's arm at high-class events for social elites, there is little else that the public knows about her personal life after marrying into the Saikou family. Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages secondaires Catégorie:Famille Saikou